


Facility X-394

by SkyBlueMemories



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, Well at least one of them is, crackfic, day 50 spoilers in ch2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyBlueMemories/pseuds/SkyBlueMemories
Summary: A set of drabbles set in Lobotomy Corporation.





	1. Poker Night

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a random idea that I came up with for god knows what reason. Crackfic, don’t take it too seriously.

Sirens blared throughout the facility, purging the hallways into an ominous red glow. Their footsteps resounded through the corridors, the thuds of her combat boots and the clacks of his leather shoes echoing across the steel floor. They made their way into the next room of the labyrinth-like facility. Little Red cleared out the path in front of them, her bullets piercing clean through those who stood in her way, while the abnormality at her back picked off the few agents who were trailing behind them. After the cacophony of gunshots and screams, the only noises left in the room were the wailings of the alarm and the faint flutter of butterfly wings. Satisfied, the two moved on.  
They made their way down the final elevator, and the two stood in front of the heavy metal door that sealed off the containment chamber. They looked at each other, giving a small nod before-

With a terrible thud, the giant steel door collapsed onto the floor, completely kicked off of its hinges by the abnormality who now stood in the doorway. Although she was masked, you could hear the wicked smile she had on her face.  
“Move your lazy ass, Freischütz. Poker night waits for nobody.”


	2. Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, this is the Day 50 spoilers fic so read at your own risk. A drabble written from the perspective of X.

“This’ll be your last job as manager.”

You run downwards—or rather, upwards—towards the source of the rumbling. The facility’s rocketing upward, and your heart’s in your throat, blood racing, pulsing like the banging of war drums in your ears, but you try to soldier on.

“Don’t worry. I promise you, this’ll all be worth it.”

You’re rocketing upwards-downwards? Your world’s been turned upside down. Or maybe it’s finally turned the right way up. Panicked shrieks echo around you and the rumbling only becomes louder and louder. It rings in your ears like the sirens you’ve heard so many times before, but this time it doesn’t cloud your resolve. This is your final moment. He’s put his trust in you. You can’t let him down.

“All the energy you’ve collected has come down to this.”

With a sickening lurch, the world finally stops. You’re standing right at the top, floor violently shaking with the power of something big, something grand, something that could—will—change people’s lives forever. Oh, how you long to see that moment. Yet, there’s a part of you that’s very certain that you—we—will never ever be able to bask in that moment.

The rumbling reaches its crescendo, and as you feel the light amassing under you, drops streak down your face, as you let out your last breath.

You smile. It still always ends in tears.


End file.
